Lyoko Warriors
by MaskedWarrior
Summary: Odd goes to England to meet an old friend...but instead of leaving each other they end up going back to France to Kadic Academy where she has the same classes as the Lyoko Warriors...full summary inside...
1. Chapter 1

Lyoko Warriors

A Code Lyoko Fanfic

CHAPTER ONE

It was near the beginning of the school year for the students of Kadic Academy. For Ulrich Stern, Aelita Schaeffer-Hopper, Odd Della Robbia, Yumi Ishiyama, and Jeremy Belpois, their first day of day school would be starting tomorrow. But still the Lyoko Warriors weren't back in France to get ready, for Odd still had to visit an old friend of his before doing so.

(Odd's Point Of View)

"Can this cab go a bit faster?" I whined frustrated, "We're on a very tight schedule right now."

"Almost there sir, just a minute or so longer." the cab driver huffed, trying his best not to yell at me.

As I waited to get where my destination was, I became more anxious at the thought of seeing my best and only friend I had made before I got to Kadic.

'I wonder if she's better or worse...' I thought to myself.

As I was deep in thought of 'her', I hadn't realized we had finally arrived until Ulrich smacked me in the back of the head.

"Ow!" I exclaimed loudly when I got out of the cab, "What was that for?"

"We were calling your name a million of times and you weren't answering so I did that to get you out of Lala Land." he told me after we were all out of the cab.

Paying the cab driver, he drove off while leaving us in front of a big building. It was made out of old, gray cobblestone, the building was a small cafe with apartments over it. Walking up to the cafe door, my friends followed behind. My hand went to grab the handle but the door was pushed open, smacking me in the face hard. Clenching my nose with one hand, I commented to the person.

"Ow!" Watch where you're going, will ya?"

"My bad." the person said.

Looking up, I saw a pair of familiar sky gray eyes and I smiled wide. The girl gasped then she smiled and hugged me tight around the neck.

"Oh my god! You're actually here! I thought you wouldn't be be able to come this year!" she spoke excitedly.

Hugging back tightly, I said, "Nice to see you again."

Pulling away, I saw she still had the same sky gray eyes as when I last saw her years ago, she also had the same hair too. A raven black. The only thing that changed about her was how she had her hair styled. She had long bangs that went past her shoulders, which were straightened perfectly to the tip, while the back of her was cut short and was puffed up a bit so that it stuck up.

"Nice to see you too, Odd Ball." she joked-half-greeted.

Looking even closer, I saw I had finally grown taller than her.

"Looks like I beat you this year." I smirked at her as I brought my hand to my forehead, like a military salute, then brought it over her head to show her what I meant.

She puffed her cheeks out like a puffer fish. Before she could say anything else we heard a cough that was intended. Remembering my other friends were with me, I began to introduce everyone.

"I brought my friends from France with me to introduce you to them." pointing to my friends I named everybody one-by-one down the line. "That's Ulrich."

He waved as he greeted, "Hey."

"Yumi." She bowed to her.

"Aelita." She came and hugged her, causing her to hug Aelita back.

"And Jeremy." "Hello nice to meet you."

"Guys," I commented to my friends, "this is Angel."

Angel greeted to Ulrich with a small wave, then walked to Yumi, bowed, and greeted, "Konichiwa, hajimemashite.", smiled at Aelita, and greeted Jeremy back, "Hey."

When that was done, she greeted all of them, "It's very nice to meet all of you." then she turned to me, "Auntie Rose should know that you're here and safe."

"Oh yeah!" I remarked, walking into the small cafe with my friends, Angel sat them and herself at a table, and then I ran upstairs to greet Rose.

(Angel's POV)

After we sat at the table and Odd left upstairs, it was a very uncomfortable silence for a while. Luckily Odd's friend, Aelita, broke it after a full, long minute.

"So...how long have you and Odd have been friends, Angel?" she asked.

"Since we were in the first grade. Me and my parents- I mean when I had started living with my aunt I went to school here for that grade. No one wanted to be friends with the 'new girl' except Odd." I answered, almost saying everything else that didn't need to be said.

"What languages do you know?" the girl, Yumi, asked.

"I know Japanese, Chinese, French, German, Spanish, Italian, and Latin." I answered.

"Latin?" Jeremy asked, "It's impossible to speak Latin."

"Oh really?" I smirked, "T ka-na-tay?"

They all just stared at me in disbelief.

"That-that's amazing!" Jeremy exclaimed, "No person has ever been able to speak that language in over centuries!"

"I guess I'm just special then." I smirked.

"Do you know any moves?" Ulrich asked, finally wanting to get into the conversation.

"Let's see," I commented, beginning to count off the moves I knew on my fingers, "I know Tai Kwon Do, Kung Fu, Black Belt in Karate, Kick Boxing, and Mixed Martial Arts."

He looked at me in awe, like I was an idol or something.

Then, Jeremy asked me, "What kind of computer programs are you most familiar with?"

"If it's a computer and I can get my hands on it, I can figure out more secrets than the user who created it." I told him.

Just as they went to ask more questions, Odd came down the steps and smiled, seeing that we had finally gotten aquainted with one another. Walking up to the table, he sat next to me and asked, "What're you guys talking about?"

"Multiple things," I spoke, "things that don't concern you at all."

He smiled brightly, "I knew you guys would get along well. That's why Auntie Rose is letting you come with us to France to attend Kadic Academy."

My eyes widened, "For real?"

He nodded then I hugged him tightly around the neck. He hugged me back then I pulled away and smiled at everyone else. Aelita came over to me and hugged me tightly, then everyone was all doing a group hug.

I gasped, "That means I have to hurry and get packing."

"No need," Odd smiled, "Auntie Rose is already packing for you, she just wants you to work for an hour before you go on the next plane with us."

I smiled as I went to the counter, grabbed my pad and pen, and walked around the cafe taking the customers orders. When I had finished up one more persons order, I sent the order to the chef then filled five glasses with water and set them in front of my new friends.

"Enjoy!" I exclaimed before I began to walk away but felt a specific pair of eyes on me.

Turning around, I saw Odd was looking at me. He blushed then looked away, as if I didn't catch him red handed. I just smiled as I worked till my last hour of working at the cafe was over and I was on the last plane for the day to France.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

I was running, but I didn't know from what though. Everytime I looked behind me, all I saw was a virtual tundra, like I was in a virtual reality. Turning back around I saw a wall of ice so I went behind that and kneeled low to the ground. Finally after catching my breathe, I looked down at myself and saw I was dressed in all white with a black tiger pattern. Taking a glance at my hands, I saw I was wearing this weird looking pair of gloves that looked like a giant pair of cat paws. I went to squeeze my hand but was stopped short when an arrow head came out and hit the tundra ground. Looking towards my backside, I saw there was a white with black stripped tail moving about.

"If I have cat paws and a tail, that means...' I thought before I stopped it to bring my hands/paws to the top of my head.

I began to blush mad when I felt two soft ears. Delicately, I pulled on one of them and felt a strange pull on the skull from doing that. Not being able to contain it anymore, I yelled as hard as I could.

"What the hell is this world coming to?"

Then just like that, the ice broke behind me and I was grabbed by two tentacles but was pulled out of the dream.

"Hey!" Odd whispered loudly, shaking my shoulder, "Wake up!"

Rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand, I asked him, "What is it?"

"The plane's landed and we need to get off or we'll be on here until tomorrow." He explained as he opened the compartment over our heads and began to grab our small luggage bags.

I just groaned, "I'd rather do that."

He just laughed at my stubborness while he called Aelita over, "Can you take her bag?"

She nodded as she said, "Sure."

After Odd handed Aelita my luggage bag, she left us to unboard from the plane. When she left, Odd grabbed my messenger bag from near my feet and took my hand in his.

"What are-" I began to ask until he got me to my feet and lifted me onto his back.

"Odd!" I yelled, finally fully awake.

"Shhhhh," he whispered, "it's too early to be yelling, Angel."

Before I could even say anymore, I fell back asleep from lack of energy.

I was awaken by the click of a door being closed shut. Groaning softly, I sat up to try and wake myself up more. The moment I sat up, I felt something soft brush against my bare leg. I looked towards the end of my bed to see that Odd was laying with his head down at that end. Outwardly, I couldn't help but smile. Without even becoming conscious of it, I had gotten to my knees and was moving closer and closer to his lips with mine until there was a knock at my door.

Bushing a tiny bit of what I almost did, I got up and answered my bedroom door to see that Aelita and Yumi were the ones who knocked.

"Hey." I smiled happily at them, "What's up?"

"We wanted to see if you wanted to go with us to get Chinese food down the street from here." Aelita told me.

"Sure," I smiled, "let me get Mr. Snoozer up real quick."

"Isn't that impossible?" Yumi asked confused, "Ulrich told me it's a challenge to get him up when he sleeps."

"Not for me," I smirked, "watch as I do my magic."

For emphasise, I rolled up the sleeves of my white, fitted sweater and kneeled beside Odd as I whispered in his ear, "Odd, wake up. I need you to help taste test Aunt Rose's cookies."

Instantly, he shot up from the bed to a sitting position.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Readers,

I apologize that I have not been updating. A couple days ago my laptop crashed so now I'm stuck with my house laptop. This also means I have to try to remember what I wrote for EVERY single story that was in my laptop before I get the files off my computer. Again, I am truly sorry. I (hope) this will only be temperorary and that I can get things kick started again.

Sincerely,

MaskedWarrior


End file.
